Reincarnated Founders
by Jessica Black1
Summary: Reincarnation AU: Petunia never married Vernon, so was a single woman when Harry was left on her doorstep. T, for now, rating may change later. No determined pairings among the Hogwarts students. Will contain Slash.


AN1: OK this is a major AU from SS on. One major change as you'll read on is Petunia never married Vernon so is a single woman when Harry gets left on her doorstep. Petunia while still bitter over Lily leaving her for the wizarding world, doesn't take it out on Harry.

AN2: This also has my hopefully unique take on reincarnation. Also has some slash themes. I'm not using the Potter family tree on the Pottermore website. so...Dorea and Charlus are his grandparents not Fleamont and Euphemia.

AN3: Some things will be cannon compliant, and a lot of things aren't. There won't be solid pairings among the Hogwarts students. Also has Percy Jackson elements along with Labyrinth characters.

Pairings: undetermined.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Labyrinth. I only own the things I make up.

"Lost dear?" Harry heard the heavily accented female voice as he entered the dingy pub his aunt dropped him off at before handing him fifty pounds. He turned and saw it belonged to a dark skinned woman in a very form fitting dress. She looked like she could slit your throat faster than you could blink and sit down to a nice steak dinner. Her raven hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She looked at him with softened eyes. There was a dark skinned boy standing beside her who looked bored. Something told him that he could trust her.

"Yes I don't know how to get my school supplies." Harry answered. The lady held out a hand for him to shake. "Isabella Zabini, this is my son Blaise." Harry shook her hand and nodded at Blaise who also held out his hand to shake. Harry felt a slight shock as he shook Blaise's hand. From the narrowed look the other boy gave him he knew he felt the jolt.

"Harry Potter." Everyone in the pub froze as Harry spoke his name. Isabella gave the pub a dark look and everyone returned to their normal business.

"I went to school with your parents." The fondness in her tone belied her dangerous appearance.

"What were they like?" Harry asked eager to hear good things about his parents. He lived with his single aunt who didn't like to talk about her sister. She'd always get a sad and angry look in her eyes.

"Your father was a prankster. He did tend to bully some more than others." Isabella said after she paused for a moment as she ushered him and Blaise through the back door and into the alley. He didn't like the way that sounded.

"But he was also courageous and noble. The ones he bullied, were bullies themselves." Isabella continued as she tapped a certain pattern on the bricks. "He changed after he saved the life of one of the ones he bullied." He still didn't like it, but he'll forgive his dad for his past.

"My mom?" He asked as he was led out into the bustling alley. The shops looked like they hadn't been upgraded since the Renaissance. The shoppers wore robes that looked like they haven't changed since the Regency era. They garnered odd looks, Blaise and Isabella ignored them, so Harry did the same. She led them to the large snowy white building. The swarthy looking goblins bowed them inside. He got the feeling that showing weakness to them would be a big mistake.

"She was a prodigy when it came to Potions, Charms, and Herbology. My Head of House had an exclusive club, he would choose the most powerful, well connected, smartest children in the school to join. It was an honor to be a member, membership guaranteed entrance to certain departments in the ministry, into certain social circles, etc. Of course it had a price, usually certain favors to be repaid at a later time." Isabella explained as she led them to an available teller.

"I need to go to my vaults, but first Mr. Harry Potter needs to see his account manager." Harry blinked, he didn't know his family had an account here. She showed an ornate ring to the goblin who examined it closely before nodding. The goblin grabbed a silver dagger that gave off faint traces of magic.

"I'll need a drop of his blood to confirm he is indeed Mr. Potter." Harry nervously presented his finger so it could be pricked. Judging by the looks on Isabella's and Blaise's face this was a serious matter.

"I trust the blood will be destroyed after positive identification has been made?" There was no mistaking the hidden malice in her voice.

"Indeed!" The goblin sneered. Harry yelped as he felt the sharp stab from the dagger that sucked three drops of blood from his finger and dropped it onto a parchment which also gave off faint traces of magic. The cut quickly healed, likely from the magic on the dagger.

There was a poof of red and gold, followed by black and silver, then bronze and blue, yellow and black, finally green and silver. It looked really cool, but judging by the stunned looks on Blaise, Isabella's and the Goblins faces, knew that it was something else entirely.

The goblin pressed a button on his desk and spoke in rapid fire Gobbledegook. When he was finished he gave them a serious look.

"If you will come with me." The goblin gravely said as he led them down a long, narrow, torch lined hallway. He could see goblins and wizards scurrying back and forth. A tall red haired wizard who looked like he'd be in a muggle heavy metal band looked goggle eyed at them as he passed by.

"Weasley! I need you to come with us!" The goblin barked out. The red haired man turned around.

"Yes Griphook." Harry kept glancing at the tall wizard curiously.

"I haven't seen you since you were one." The wizard had an easy going grin on his face but Harry got the feeling that he'd be a fierce fighter when provoked.

"William Weasley, everyone calls me Bill." Harry caught the suspicious look on Blaise's face. Before he could ask the other boy what the look was about, they made it to their destination. Griphook had a nervous look on his face as he knocked on the door.

"Come in Griphook and guests." A smooth, cultured voice came from the other side. After Griphook opened the door, they stepped inside. The interior was definitely not what he expected.

The office was small and cramped, filing cabinets bursting with parchment. Oil lamps gave off a faint yellowish glow. Sitting behind a desk cluttered with folders and knicknacks, was someone who could only be described as a David Bowie look alike. His platinum blond hair looked like a mullet. His pointy eyebrows rose at Harry's perusal. Bill bowed down in respect as did Griphook. Isabella and Blaise just inclined their heads.

"My dear Isabella, It's been a while." The man greeted Isabella with a smirk. "Jareth, it has been a while. This is my son Blaise." She fondly put her hand on her son's shoulder. "And Lily's boy Harry Potter." Jareth assessed him with a knowing gaze before he gestured Bill and Griphook to stand, and for them all to be seated.

"Imagine my surprise when the boy we haven't been able to get in contact with for nearly ten years suddenly shows up and reactivates one of the original four vaults." His tone was light but the look in his eyes were predatory.

"What do you mean? I just found out I'm a wizard yesterday when I got my letter. My aunt dropped me off outside of the pub, gave me fifty pounds and told me good luck." Harry honestly explained. Jareth dug through his folders and literally growled as he couldn't find what he apparently wanted to see.

"There appears to be problems with your personal records kept at the Ministry." He showed them to Harry. Harry quickly read through the most basic parts, but when it got to his guardianship information it was blacked out. Harry could feel the powerful tingles coming from it. There was a collective gasp from Isabella and Bill.

"Is that bad?" Harry asked Jareth. Jareth just shrugged. "It's good because the people who wouldn't hesitate to kill you can't find you. Bad because until you identified yourself, those who knew your parents couldn't find you and share with you their memories of your parents. It also prevented us from delivering monthly statements on your accounts." Jareth explained. It had to be Dumbledore, his aunt finally gave him the cliffs notes version of how he was left on her doorstep yesterday.

"Now to business. According to the results of the identification test, you are a reincarnated wizard." Harry had the strongest feeling he was either going to love the news or hate it.

"He's Godric, isn't he?" Blaise spoke up for the first time, his smooth voice sent shivers down Harry's spine for some reason. Jareth's smirk was predatory.

"He is indeed. He is the heir to the Peverell, Potter, and Black family. And as he is Godric Gryffindor he is the head of the Gryffindor family." Those names didn't mean anything to Harry.

"What does all this mean?" He hated not being in the know. "Godric Gryffindor was one of the four founders of Hogwarts. He is a master of battlemagic, unparalleled til this day. Black and Peverell are two of the oldest families in society. You stand to inherit a substantial fortune when you're declared an adult in the eyes of the ministry. The Peverells sadly died in the various wars of the last 800 years. The last remaining heir Stavros Peverell married Eleanor Potter in 1812. Stavros sealed off most of the Peverell fortune soon after. He kept with him one family heirloom that was passed down from the male heirs of the Peverells." Jareth explained. Harry nodded his head with a small smile. It explained this instinct he had when he was bullied by Dudley Dursley and his gang. It also explained the brief flashes of memories not his own. But what does it mean.

"This is incredible!" Bill exclaimed as Harry saw him have stars in his eyes.

"But I don't understand what this means. Will I get memories and powers from my past life? Will that past life overshadow my present? Will I still be Harry? What did those colors mean?" Harry burst out the questions he desperately wanted answers too.

"Red and Gold are Gryffindor house colors, Godric chose them because they were his favorite. Green and Silver, were my colors. Yes I was Salazar Slytherin." Blaise drawled. "Bronze and blue were Rowena Ravenclaws. And yellow and Black were Helga's. Black and Silver were the Black colors." Blaise finished.

"They also represented the Peverell's and Potters as well. As for memories and powers, that depends on the person. Talents usually manifest around puberty. No it won't overshadow your present. In this life you are still Harry Potter, you won't be some overpowered, godlike being. You'll just have some of the memories of your past life to guide you." Jareth explained. Harry calmed down at that answer.

"Now since the Gryffindor, Peverell, and Black vaults became unsealed. I'll have Griphook and William accompany you down to your vaults." Jareth dismissed them.

"Wee!" Harry whooped from beside him as they made their way down to the vaults. It seemed his old...friend will need his protection in this life as well. Blaise mentally sighed, he needed to think about how to go about this. He was destined for Slytherin, he wouldn't have it any other way. Harry was destined for Gryffindor, though the Horcrux living in Harry's scar may put him in Slytherin. If he wound up in Slytherin Dumbledore will nose around his house.

Dumbledore is a strong and formidable wizard. Manipulative as they came, was once a Dark wizard, who turned light in the end. After his sister's mysterious death he dueled Grindlewald, his ex lover, defeated him and had him locked up in Nurmengard. He didn't doubt that Dumbledore meant well with his machinations, but it always backfired in the end. No Harry must not wind up in Slytherin. He already had quite a task of his own ahead of him. He needed to clean up the deep seeded dark reputation of his house. He didn't need the task of guarding Harry added to it.

No he needed to find a way to build his friendship with Harry in secret. It won't be like 1000 years before, he won't alienate Harry from the other reincarnates. Although Helga and Rowena wouldn't mind him being friends with Harry, the others would. Well the Slytherin ones wouldn't care, neither would the Hufflepuff ones.

He was nudged out of his musings by the eldest Weasley. A fellow reincarnate if he wasn't mistaken. "We're here kid." He looked around as he noticed they were in front of his vault. The stone Basilisks guarding his vault came alive. Weasley and the goblin jumped behind him.

~Who goes there! If you aren't massster or masssster's friends prepare to be eliminated~ The lead basilisk scented the air and changed their moods. ~Masssster! And masssster's mate! You've come at lassst!~ Blaise smirked at the shocked look that appeared on Harry's face.

~He's not my mate in this life~ the words left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. Not after everything he's done in the past.

~I'm Harry! Harry Potter!~ Harry excitedly introduced himself to the basilisks, who quivered in excitement. As much as stone basilisks could. He noticed the amazed look on Weasley's and the goblin's faces.

~pleasssed to meet you!~ The basilisks hissed as they stood aside. As he and Harry were about to enter the vault the eldest Weasley placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Stay beside me, It's been centuries since these four vaults were opened." He nodded to the Basilisks who grudgingly went back to their posts. Once they were completely still, he nodded to the others and walked up to the door.

Blaise observed the faded details on the stone doors. The marble facade had long since faded away. Gently he slid his right pointer finger into the faded basilisk mouth. He bit back a wince as the stone mouth bit down on his finger. He felt as the wards activated.

Starting from the mouth the stone started to get sharper, more defined. Starting from the top of the doors the emerald green marble started reforming. "Cool!" Harry whispered from beside them as the marble finally covered the whole doors. Once the doors were back to how they were when he last saw them 900 years ago, the doors opened.

The first thing they saw were the bookshelves that lined the walls. Blaise had to grab Harry's hand to stop him from running over to the bookshelves. He nodded to Weasley who gave a Slytherinesque smirk and slowly walked throughout the vault with his wand out. Blaise could hear the chanting in latin as Weasley checked the various shelves of books, armor, weapons, and empty portraits. He led his friend over to the mountains of gold Galleons towards the back of the room. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his past self hastily pull away from Harry's.

"So that's what I looked like!" Harry wrenched his wrist out of his grip.

Salazar raised one ebony brow at the people in his vault, but said nothing. Blaise pulled a dusty pouch that was keyed to the vault and filled it with Galleons. He watched as Harry walked up to the painting of the short, yet powerful red haired founder.

"I'm Harry! Harry Potter! I just found out that I'm you! Or You're me! Wow this is weird!" Harry exclaimed to the founder's amusement.

"Hello Harry! I'm Godric Gryffindor! Founder of Hogwarts. You'll get used to it, I know I did!" Godric boomed good naturedly.

"You were reincarnated?" Harry asked. Slytherin glared at his ...mate.

"Godric we mustn't give them too much information on matters that do not concern them." Slytherin seemed to be looking straight at him when he spoke. As if Blaise couldn't be trusted.

"Why not?" Harry asked, now vaguely offended. Slytherin softened slightly at the mutinous look in Harry's green eyes. "Little lion, your mind is unprotected."

Harry cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean my mind is unprotected?"

"It means that anyone proficient in the art of Legilimency can pull information out of your mind easily." Weasley said as he came up to admire the painting.

"Legilimency?" Harry asked. "Simply explained it's a way to read surface thoughts, memories and emotions." Slytherin explained. Blaise picked up a couple of the empty frames. "I think it's time the founders return to Hogwarts. Wouldn't you agree?" Blaise knew from the tilt of his past self's lips, that Slytherin had an inkling to what he was planning.

"I'll teach you how to Occlude your mind." Weasley said.

"Well I'll see you guys in my vault!" Gryffindor said as he left the painting. Weasley nodded his head as he motioned towards the door.

"Everything in here is clean, surprisingly so." Weasley said as they left the vault.

"I'm dark, not evil, there's a difference." That was one thing he was going to slowly change when he gets to Hogwarts. They got in the cart for the short ride over to the Gryffindor vault.

The stone Gryffins reacted the same way as the Basilisks. Harry excitedly noticed as he spoke to them. *Young master is here!* The lead Gryffin roared as he scented the air. It turned suspiciously in the direction of the others.

*He brought company! One is the snake man, a goblin and a reincarnate as well.*

*Can you please let us in?* Harry was excited to see what he had in this vault.

*And so polite!* roared the lead gryffin. The other two gryffins roared their own comments before they returned to their posts and turned back to stone. Harry walked up to the faded marble on the huge vault door and copied Blaise by putting his right pointer finger inside the stone gryffin's mouth. He winced as the mouth bit down. After the ruby marble reformed like it did in Blaise's vault.

"I think it's safe to enter." He told Bill and Griphook...he thinks that's his name. "Alright, don't touch anything unless I say it's ok. Wizards and Witches had a different classification of magic 900 years ago. I'll explain more later." Bill's voice was stern but the excitement in his eyes belied that.

With that Griphook opened the vault. Harry's jaw dropped as they walked in. Rows upon rows of ancient looking armor lined the walls in the front of the vault followed by racks of swords, spears, staves, and what looked like a shrine holding weapons that set his magic sensing ability off.

"Those were the trophies I won from various duels throughout my life that I deemed to dangerous to be kept in the open. Some like that stone I happened upon and deemed too dangerous. I suggest you only open it to add more dangerous artefacts." Harry was jolted from his trance by his past selfs voice just as he was about to touch one of the objects that was calling to him, almost like a lover. It was a small oxagonal stone that had a strange shape. It was a triangle bisected by a wand inside a circle.

"Exactly why I warned you not to touch things unless I clear it first." Bill said as he turned to the portrait of his past self.

"William I suggest you renew the wards around this shrine." Griphook said as he stood twenty feet back.

"Yes Griphook." Bill said as he grabbed an intricate looking knife that pulsed with deep earthy magic. He sliced his pointer finger and Harry was shocked as it absorbed into the dagger.

"While he is renewing the wards, I'll continue checking the rest of the artefacts." Griphook told them. "I'll explain Wizarding currency." Blaise said as he grabbed him by the hand and led him towards the back. He felt the strange tingles from before but chose to ignore it.

Near the back were mountains of gold coins that nearly touched the ceiling. Along with hills of silver coins, and piles of bronze coins.

"The gold ones are Galleons. The silver are Sickles. Seventeen of them to a Galleon, and the bronze are Knuts, 29 of them to a sickle." Riiight that made less sense then the muggle currency between different nations. Seeing his look Blaise chuckled.

"It'll make sense in no time." Blaise pointed to dusty looking pouches. "Us founders being the first 'account holders' got the extremely rare nearly bottomless pouches connected to our vaults. Once you touch them they become keyed to your magical signature."

Harry grabbed one of the least dusty pouches. He felt the magic that bound it to him. He grabbed a handful of each like he saw Blaise do. Then like he saw blaise do he grabbed blank portrait frames. He also saw a waterfall fountain with a boars head. He could feel the magic on it that kept the water coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Can I bring that with me?" He knew what that waterfall is for.

"Those pouches can hold more than just coins. Just tap the item you want and it'll shrink down to size. However outside Gringotts you'll need an adult wizard or witch to return it to size." Griphook explained

"Alright everything is clear, ready to head up?" Bill spoke from behind them, Harry noticed he seemed worn out.

"Are you alright?" Harry couldn't keep the concern out of his voice. Bill yawned as he explained. "Magic has a cost, as you'll learn your first weeks at Hogwarts. Small spells will have minimal costs. Larger spells and certain branches of magic will have major costs. I just need a large meal and a good nights rest." Bill said as they headed to the door. Harry turned back around and waved to his past self. He almost didn't feel Blaise slide something solid into one of his pockets.

"Just a way we can covertly keep in touch. Slytherins aren't highly regarded by most people. You being you, will be expected to keep away from us." Harry didn't like that people already have 'expectations' like 'Tom' the voice in his head kept trying to explain to him.

"Everyone will soon find that I am my own person and will decide on my own who I'll be friends with." Harry stormed to the front of the group.

'Tom' smirked from his corner of the mindscape he shared with his horcrux. Tom knew from the moment he split from the remaining 1/16th of his soul that Harry was Godric. Tom's past self had a bit of an unrequited crush on the bold wizard. His 'older brother' cocked things up back then, but he could manipulate matters to suit his own needs. So he did, he kept Harry from learning about his past as Godric. He also was present in Harry's life, while his aunt worked three jobs to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table. That Dumbledore never set aside funds for 'his chosen one's' upbringing only made it marginally easier to gain Harry's trust. Still though he needed to be careful, he could still be left out in the cold again.

He watched the stunned looks Harry left in his wake. Harry is every bit the son of Ares in this life as well. He knew he was in for quite an earful when their alone later on. Right now he had to evaluate the different plans he has for young Harry.


End file.
